


Chovihani

by motetus



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Horses, Supernatural Elements, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Esme has a gift for taming horses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Impala_Chick,
> 
> I'm so happy someone requested this fandom! This idea of Esme as a witch who can charm undead horses is perhaps something that made more sense in my head - I did originally mean this to be Esme and a regular, non-demonic horse but it was determined to turn more into a creepy trick than a treat - and so I hope this isn't too ridiculous for you.


End file.
